haegemoniafandomcom-20200222-history
Earth-Mars civil war
The''' Earth-Mars civil war also known as the '''World Space War is a confrontation between the Earth Empire and the Mars Republic caused by the sabotage of the Mars representative's ship by an unknown third party. Causes of the war Once the human began to colonize the Solar System, in its first colony, Mars, the tensions of the World Government of the Earth and the colonial Mars grown. A summit was held on the Moon, but at the same time the civilian ship of the representative of Mars was intercepted by unknown military units. This caused Mars beginning to blame the Earth for what had happened, while the Earth blamed the Mars colonies and this eventually triggered an Earth-Mars war, in which the Martians sought the independence and autonomy, perhaps one of the most important for humanity. War development (Earth side) There are two paths in the game which determine the war outcome. On the side of the earthlings a kind of Cold War took control of Earth and Mars for the technological race. Earth sent an exploratory ship Icarus to the Sun to study it. Captain Jack Garner was assigned to escort it until it exceeded the orbit of Mercury, on the spot, near Venus, the Martians tried to sabotage the Icarus ship, but Garner successfully managed to defeat the Martian detachment "Pillager". After that, the Earth sent a Mining Base called Fuji to a rich asteroid near Rhea, Saturn's moon in which near the asteroid belt the Martians had tried to attack the mining base again. Shortly after a few smuggled merchants were sighted addressing Mars, Captain Garner intercepted them successfully causing the merchants to change their route to Earth. Shortly after, Earth received reports of a Martian Military Base installed near Triton escorting a Mining Base on a nearby asteroid. The Earth sent a ship which sabotaged the defenses, it is here when Captain Garner and his squadron managed to destroy the Military Base and similarly destroy the Mining Base that was nearby. Laura Meloni, an Earth scientist, collaborating with Captain Garner, managed to investigate and create weapons of basic protons and the first hulls of corvette. Thanks to it, the Earth ships managed to have a higher level of weapons with respect to the Martians. In the final battle, Earth was preparing to capture Mars, but this planet was then heavily protected by several fighter squads and a Military Base. Shortly before the attack, a Martian tugboat was sighted carrying a prototype of a higher-level ship, so Earth ordered Garner to destroy the tugboat and escort the prototype but it exploded mysteriously. Later it was ordered to attack Mars directly, arriving from behind and in front managing to destroy the main objective, the Military Base, and then destroy the fighters. After that the Earth gained a victory and created the the united Human Empire. War development (Martian side) After the attack on the Mars representative's ship, the colonies declared a war against the Earth in order to gain independence and dominate the Solar System. Prior to starting with the technological career, Mars had managed to spot two merchants carrying weapons smuggled to Earth. Captain Nilea Cortilliari was assigned to intercept them and take them to Mars. After numerous battles won by Mars, it was decided to attack the Earth, a goal too difficult since it was strongly defended with two Military Bases. Mars decided to take two Kamikaze ships to discreetly destroy the two Military Bases. The plan went down a storm and Mars managed to capture the Earth and then founded the united Human Empire.